1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless transmission technology and more particularly, to a wireless transmission apparatus, which has angled metal conducting terminals arranged in an electrically insulative housing for the transmission of a wired signal, a transmission module arranged in the top side of the electrically insulative housing for the transmission of a wireless signal, and angled metal adapter terminals arranged at the rear side of the transmission module and respectively electrically kept in contact with the angled metal conducting terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, wireless network technology, many different sophisticated and advanced high-tech electrical and electronic products are created for different applications. Unlike the conventional mechanical touch control, these advanced high-tech electrical and electronic products, such as digital TV, audio player, video player, MOD, multimedia player, intelligent air-conditioner, intelligent refrigerator, computer, mobile telephone, notebook computer and etc., are controllable to run by means of a wireless controller that may be configured subject to Radio frequency, infrared, Bluetooth protocol. Further, these advanced high-tech electrical and electronic products may be electrically connected to a peripheral equipment through a USB, mini USB, SATA, eSTAT or RJ type interface means to expand the function. For example, a TV may be electrically connected with a multimedia player, a MOD, a speaker system, a computer, and/or a digital camera through a connection interface for signal transmission or data storage. A computer may be electrically connected with a keyboard, a mouse, a printer, a TV receiver, a modem and/or any of a variety of peripheral apparatus to expand the function. For the connection of peripheral apparatuses to enhance or expand the function, an electronic device must be equipped with suitable connection interface means.
Further, signal transmission between electrical or electronic products can be done by a wired or wireless method by means of a set of male and female electric connectors or a wireless transmitter and receiver system. In actual practice, some problems, as stated below, may be encountered:    1. The internal circuit board of the electrical or electronic product must be equipped with multiple electric connectors or signal transmission devices for communication with multiple peripheral apparatuses. These electric connectors or signal transmission devices occupy much surface space of the internal circuit board of the electrical or electronic product and may interfere with the circuit layout of the circuit board.    2. For enabling an electrical or electronic product to transmit and receive a wireless signal, a transmitting/receiving antenna or a wireless transmitter and receiver system must be attached and used with a mating wireless signal processing circuit or adapter means. The installation of these extra components requires much installation space and may interfere with the circuit layout of the original circuit board of the electrical or electronic product.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wireless transmission apparatus for electrical or electronic product that eliminates the aforesaid problems.